One Wish
by ZHinata317
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Clannad After Story. It takes place after Ushio has a fever.


"I wanna go on a trip now," Ushio pleaded weakly. "I wanna go to the field of flowers."

Tomoya sighed. "Alright, we can go on a trip, but the field of flowers will be full of snow. Why can't we go somewhere else?"

"I wanna go to the field of flowers with Daddy again."

"Will you go somewhere that your mommy wanted you to go?"

Ushio nodded with her eyes closed. As soon as Tomoya put her on his back, her eyes opened. She tightened her arms around Tomoya. Tomoya carried her outside, but then Ushio wanted to walk.

"I gotta walk now. I wanna hold…" Ushio yawned. "…Daddy's hand."

Somehow, Ushio made it to the beach. Tomoya wasn't sure why he felt the need to go there, and he didn't have a clue why Ushio needed to go on a trip, but he trusted her. There they were on the snow-covered sand in the freezing air.

"That girl over there looks kind of like Mommy," Ushio yawned as she fell asleep. Fortunately, she still had some color in her face.

Tomoya looked at the girl that Ushio was talking about. She was wearing a heavy green coat and a long grey scarf, which was moving around in the wind. He carried Ushio and walked closer to the girl. She really did look a lot like Nagisa. Tomoya gasped when the girl turned her head, because that mysterious girl really was none other than Nagisa.

"We're finally all her at the beach together," Nagisa said happily with a smile. "This is a perfect time to use your wish, Tomoya. You've had it all along, even if you didn't even know it."

_Is this a dream? _Tomoya thought. "Y-You're really here…N-Nagisa?" Tomoya was shivering.

Nagisa turned her whole body to face Tomoya. "I know it's strange, but your concern and determination led me here to this world, and I led you here, to the beach. Unfortunately, I'm already tied to another world, so I can't roam around in this world anymore."

Tomoya began to cry.

"Oh, don't cry because of me, Tomoya. You still have your wish."

Tomoya smiled sadly. Even after her death, Nagisa still blamed herself. "Then…why can't I wish for you and Ushio to be perfectly healthy with beating hearts?"

Nagisa frowned. She put her hand on her heart and widened her eyes, because Tomoya was right. She had no heartbeat. "You could do that, but for my sake, can you just wish for Ushio to have good health?"

"For your sake?" Tomoya yelled at the top of his lungs. "Do you want to be dead?"

Nagisa started crying. "I just don't want this to go away…this beautiful miracle…is priceless. So many things have happened since the day I died. More importantly, our little Ushio has already grown to a wonderful five-year-old girl. I don't want those years to go to waste."

"You don't have to think about everyone else!"Tomoya cried. "You spent your entire life thinking about others. You've already helped me. You've turned me into a better person," Tomoya sobbed.

Nagisa smiled. "Tomoya, I love you. It's okay."

"Will you go on talking? I missed your voice, and if Ushio wakes up, I want her to hear your voice."

"Okay. Well, all of my memories are very vivid now. Strangely, I remembered seeing a ghost. You know, you shouldn't be so hard on Ushio's friend, Fuko. She actually used to be our friend. Even though this is the human world, it works in strange ways. We helped her hand out starfish to students." Nagisa reached out and held Tomoya's hand. "Do you remember now?" Tomoya nodded.

"You should probably make that wish before it's too late," Nagisa suggested. "Ushio's color will soon fade."

"What if I can't say goodbye?" Tomoya whispered.

"You can see me again. Just come to the beach and call out my name. We'll meet again. Just try not to visit me too often. Focus on Ushio." Nagisa smiled and faded away, but Tomoya knew that she would come back like she promised. Tomoya went ahead and made his wish.

As Tomoya was carrying Ushio home, she woke up. "Daddy," she said, "I'm hungry." Tomoya smiled, for his wish had come true.

The following weekend, Fuko came over to Tomoya's apartment. "Oh, you're here!" Tomoya greeted her. "Come inside. You know, when I think about it, having you as company really isn't too bad."


End file.
